Princess of Asgard
by Loki SuperWhoLock Fangirl
Summary: Laila Laufy has always had these strange dreams ever since she can remember. When she joined S.H.I.E.L.D she found out about a sibling that she never knew she had...he is out of this world! Will she end up protecting the earth or destroying it? This is my first fanfic so please enjoy!


**Laila Laufey**

**I think Loki is legand-wait for it- dairy! This is just one of them things that just came to me, so here go's.**

**P.S I've got one golden rule in all my fan fic**

**ABSOLUTLY NO KISSING OR FALLING IN LOVE OR ANY YUCKY ROMANCE**

**Okay thank you for listening to that you may continue.**

**sorry for any typos or errors!**

**I am only 10, so hopefully this is good xD**

* * *

Laila would always have these nightmares since she was three,they would start with a woman, long jet black hair smiling down at her. Then she would pass her to this huge scary man, tall wide shoulders and the weired thing is he was blue and had red eyes, like a blue giant. He didn't seem happy like the woman, infact he walked away.

Next she would be lying in a cot crying as she heard a loud booming voice comanding somthing, and a muffled cry of a woman. Suddenly she'd be falling through some portal with purple swirles and stars en-circling her for enturnaty until she'd finally wake up covered in sweat.

At first the people at the childrens Home said it was something Laila watched a sci-fi fantansy film that made her have that nightmare, but seven years later they started worrying, constanly every night she the same dream, so they took her to Doc. Green (who knew alot about dreams and things like that) he said things that happened in the past could scar dreams. But when they told him about the dream he didn't say any thing just started asking her weird questions.

That was almost fourteen years ago, now she's twenty four and still have the nightmare, ever since then Laila learnt about the portals she'd been dreaming about, and the nine relems, where Norse Gods live, have portals like the ones she dream about.

Then Laila found out S.H.E.I.L.D which was discovered in 1944 by Peggy Carter and Howard Stark. Seventy years later S.H.E.I.L.D encountered a frozen man who in the sceond world war was named Captin America. There was comics written about him and children pretenting to be him after he saved nearly 400 soilders from Hydra.

She got in contact with Directer Nick Fury .A few years later she became a field agent. It's pretty awesome, she gets to fight all suited up, and Laila friends with one of S.H.E.I. best agent Natasha Romanof.

The other night Laila had my usal nightmare, but at the end she saw a man about the age of twenty seven with long, spikey hair reaching his shoulders. A golden helmet with horns that go up and curl round, and long green and gold robes and a gold septor witch looks like part of the tescract at the end, and a sly smirk on his face.

Suddenly she woke up sweating all over, unsure what to do. Like the strange man in her dream, Laila have black, spiky hair and a pale face and can give a deadly evil smirk, she's nearly 6 ft, 5.11 ft to be percise. It was 2:59 am so she coudn't tell anyone and not being able to sleep she did some research and didn't find anything at all, but it past the time. she kept thinking about the strange man, although Laila only just saw him something felt famliar, ever since she was little she'd always belived she had a long lost sibling and it felt like he was that sibling.

Suddenly she woke up behind her laptop meaning she eventually fell asleep. It was now 9:46 and a golden ray of sunshine was peeking through the curtians, Laila decided to tell B.W (black widow) about her nightmare and the black haired man.

"Lets ask Maria (agent Hill) about this guy in your dreams." B.W answered and dragged Laila over to Maria. Then she told her just to forget about the man and then rushed off in a hurry.

* * *

Hill POV

"Directer Fury! Directer Fury! Has anyone seen Directer Fury?" Agent Hill asked looking all over.

"I'm over here Agent Hill." Nick fury answered."What is it?"

"It's Laila he's appered in her dreams now. Do we tell her?"

"We'll try to keep it away from her."

"She'll find out sooner or later."

* * *

Laila POV

Laila didn't have to go out yet so she went on the computer. She soon found some site about Norse gods, and something about Thor God of Thunder and Loki God of Mischief.

_Thor and Loki  
Thor and Loki are both 2 powerful people who are in lots of the Norse Mythology myths. Loki is a clever, trickster who is _known _for trouble, and not many gods enjoy The myths told about Norse Mythology are all so interesting, and have lots of intriguing myths and stories that people love or enjoy. The characters that are probably the most known is the almighty, thunder god, Thor, and trickster frost giant, Loki. his presents. Thor on the other hand is a well respected warrior who controls lightning. Even though these 2 are very different, they're actually very much the same._

_Frost giant! that's like the big, scary man in my dreams._ She thought. Eager to find out more she continued.

Thor and Loki are similar in the ways that they're both great, strong warriors and they don't like each other; however they're different in the ways that one of them is a trickster and one is a great hero, and one is a protector and one is a traitor.

Loki and Thor are similar because they are both powerful people. Thor proves that he is powerful when he defeats giants and other foes of the gods. In the story "Loki and the Builder" by Oracle Think Quest, Loki tricks a giant into building a wall for the gods, but when the giant finds out it is a trick the giant gets enraged and tries to kill the gods. "The gods called on Thor, the god of thunder and lightning. With his mighty hammer, Miollnir, Thor struck the giant with a thunderclap on his head." (Oracle, Viking, Myths, Loki) states that the gods needed someone powerful to defeat the giant and called on Thor. Therefore, because the gods called for Thor to defeat the giant and Thor does defeat the giant, he is a powerful person.

She was just going to scroll down when She got called onto the field, so she quickly saved the link and rushed off to get ready.

After I got back from the feild I took my heavy helmet off and threw myself onto the bed, I was thinking about eating then I remembered about the page I looked at before I went out. I took my suit off and raced towards the laptop.

_Like Thor, Loki is powerful when he gets an army of the dead. In the story of Ragnarok, Loki breaks free from his chains (his punishment for killing the god Balder), and gets a ship and army of the dead to seek revenge on the gods. "It will start with a trembling in the earth, with that first tremble Loki shall break free of his bonds, and lead the undead in a battle upon a ship made of dead men's nails against the gods themselves." (Oracle, Viking, Myth, Ragnarok) says that Loki could do many stuff with his powers just like Thor. This clearly illustrates that Loki is great, strong person.  
In conclusion, Loki and Thor are similar because they are both great and powerful people_.

_He sounds evil. _I thought as I scrolled down.

_Thor and Loki are similar because they don't like each other. Loki proves that he doesn't like Thor when he makes fun of him. "At this moment Thor came in. Loki threw at him, too, then fled." (Evans and Millard 34) states that Loki would make fun of Thor. Therefore, because Loki does taunt Thor, he doesn't like Thor. Like Loki, Thor does not like Loki when Thor threatens Loki with his hammer, Miollnir. In the story "Thor in the land of the Giants" by Oracle Think Quest Thor and Loki travel to land of the Giants, and compete with some Giants, but lose in every competition." Like I told you Thor," said Loki with a grin, "The cunning shall always defeat the strong."  
"I'd like to see you tell that to my hammer." growled Thor. (Oracle, Viking, Myth, Thor)  
This clearly illustrates that Thor didn't like to tolerate Loki. In conclusion, Thor and Loki are similar because they don't like one another_.

"I am so glad I don't have a brother or sister." I said to myself and continued.

_Loki and Thor are different because one of them is a hero and the other is a trickster. Loki proves that he is a trickster when he uses his trickiness for mischief. In the story "The Death of Balder" by Cheryl Evans and Anne Millard, Loki uses his cleverness and gives his blind brother, Hod, a deadly plant that makes Hod kill his brother, Balder. "Hod was delighted. Loki gave him the mistletoe dart and guided his aim. It pierced Balder's heart and he fell dead." (Evans and Millard 37) states that Loki is a trickster for tricking Hod into killing Balder. Therefore, because Loki kills Balder with his trickery and cleverness, he is a trickster. Thor, is a strong hero since he uses his strength and power to defeat bad things. In the story of "Ragnarok" by Oracle Think Quest, Thor kills the Midgard Serpent (the son of Loki) to save Asgard in the other 8 worlds only to die from the beasts poison. "Thor kills the Midgard Serpent but before he takes nine paces he shall die from the serpent's poison." (Oracle, Viking, Myth, Ragnarok) states that Thor even gave his life to try and save the 9 worlds. This clearly illustrates that Thor is a hero. In conclusion, Thor and Loki are different because one of them is a hero and one of them is a trickster._

_Loki and Thor are also different because one of them is a traitor and one of them is a protector. Thor proves that he is a protector when he tries to save the nine worlds in Ragnarok. In the story of Ragnarok the nine worlds are attacked evil forces who try to destroy the gods, Thor protects the worlds and fights for his life." As Odin rides into battle challenging Fenrir, the wolf swallows him whole, Thor battling the fearsome Midgard Serpent is unable to help... Thor kills the Midgard Serpent but before he takes nine paces he shall die from the serpents poison." (Oracle, Viking, Myth, Ragnarok) states that Thor tried to protect Odin but couldn't. Therefore, because Thor tried to protect Odin and the nine worlds, he is a protector. Unlike Thor, Loki is a traitor when he fights against the gods. Also in the story of Ragnarok, Loki turns against the gods and tries to defeat them. "...with that first tremble Loki shall break free of his bonds, and lead the undead in a battle upon a ship made of dead men's nails against the gods themselves.'' (Oracle, Viking, Myths, Ragnarok) This clearly illustrates that Loki turns against the gods and Asgard and is traitor. In conclusion, Thor and Loki are different because one of them is a traitor and one of them is a protector._

_Thor and Loki are very similar. They're in some ways different, but in many ways, as stated above, similar. They are both well known figures in the Norse (Viking) Mythology, and are both good at what they do. Thor and Loki are very different, in the sense that one is a hero and one is a trickster, and that one is a protector and one is a traitor. Other than that they are very similar, because they don't like one another and because the are both great, and powerful people. In conclusion, Thor and Loki are similar in the ways that they're both great, strong warriors and they don't like each other; however they're different in the ways that one of them is a trickster and one of them is a trickster and one is a great hero, and one is a protector and one is a traitor._

By then it was 10:24 And I was really tired, so I shut down the laptop and slept for hours.

* * *

I woke up at around nine am and couldn't do anything so I searched for Thor and Loki stories and found this.

_This story concerns two of Odin's sons: Thor, the god of thunder, and Loki, the spirit of trouble and mischief. Thor was the favorite son of the great god Odin. Even when he was young, he showed such strength that his mother had to make him a teething ring of iron because he chewed through his silver one as soon as it was put into his mouth, and that was before his teeth had even started to grow._

_Thor had a brother called Loki and hardly ever have two brothers been born who were so different. While Thor was burly and tall, Loki was slender and of middle height. While Thor was open-faced and ruddy-cheeked, Loki's face had a closed and secretive look and his cheeks were pale. While Thor's voice was loud and jolly, Loki always spoke softly and hissed like a snake when he said words with ants in them. While Thor was fast to act but sometimes slow to think, Loki had a quicksilver mind and weighed up everything he did before he acted. Nevertheless, the two brothers were fond of each other, and often, when Thor needed advice, it was to Loki that he turned. And when Loki needed the help of his brother's huge strength, he turned to Thor._

_One day, Thor felt the need for adventure. He and Loki left Asguard and came down the Bifrost Bridge (the Bifrost Bridge is the rainbow) to earth._

_They set off for Niflheim and the land of the giants. They marched along at a good pace and soon came to an enormous forest. This forest was so huge that even after three days of travelling, they had still not come through it. On the third night, Thor decided that they should rest._

_"We must find shelter," said Thor, "for we shall be cold when we stop marching."_

_He looked around and saw a house just ahead of them in a large clearing. A very strange house, to be sure, but it seemed empty and would give them shelter._

_They entered the house through its enormous doorway and found that there were five long, narrow rooms leading off from the central chamber._

_"This will be fine," boomed Thor, "there is a room for each of us and one for our sacks of food." They made themselves comfortable and settled down to sleep. But sleep was difficult that night, for all through the hours of darkness, they heard rumblings and groaning and the earth shook and quivered._

_"How did you sleep?" Thor asked Loki in the morning. "I had a most disturbed night. Perhaps we should go on and find somewhere quieter to rest."_

_They picked up their sacks of food and set off through the forest again. They had not gone very far when they came across the biggest giant either of them had ever seen. Although they had seen many giants in their time, they were each amazed that anyone so big could live on the earth._

_The giant was lying on his back snoring and wheezing and they understood now where the strange sounds that had kept them awake the night before had come from. They walked all around the giant and marveled. Just as Thor was about to tap the giant lightly with his hammer to wake him up, the giant stirred and stretched and stood up. He towered over them._

_"Good morning," he said, and his voice made the trees shake and the grass flatten as if in a gale. "I am the giant Skrymir. I recognize you," he said, pointing at Thor. "You are Thor, the god of thunder."_

_Skrymir stretched again and then asked if he might join them on their journey._

_"Indeed," answered Thor. "But we shall stop early tonight, for we are tired. You may carry our food sacks."_

_They marched on and on, and when night came Skrymir immediately lie down and fell asleep. Thor tried to open the sack of food, but Skrymir had tied it so tightly that even Thor could not loosen the drawstring that held the neck of the sack closed. This irritated Thor so much that he picked up his hammer and hit the sleeping giant on the head as hard as he could. Skrymir stirred in his sleep. "The flies around here are very irritating," he said and fell asleep again. This made Thor even angrier and again he swung his hammer at the giant's head, almost snapping the handle with the force of the blow._

_'Mmmmm...' mumbled the giant, "The night moths seem to be alighting on me."_

_Again Thor swung his hammer and this time the hammer sank into Skrymir's head._

_'Mngngngng...' muttered the giant, "Bird's eggs must be dropping out of the trees. I think I shall never get any sleep here."_

_The giant rose and said, "I shall be off now but if you go on to the castle over there, and you will find giants far stronger than I am. I am but a babe compared to them."_

_The giant left, and Thor and Loki journeyed on to the castle. The castle gateway towered over them and by the side of the gate was a vast iron bell. Thor rang it and demanded entry._

_A great voice boomed out at them._

_"Whoever enters here must first prove his strength," the voice roared. "We will have no weaklings here."_

_The voice belonged to Uganda Loki, the master of the castle and one of the most powerful magicians of that place._

_"It is Thor, the god of thunder, and Loki, his brother, who rings," Thor bellowed back. "We will match our strength with any of you."_

_Loki stepped forward. "Throughout Asguard I am known as the mightiest eater among the gods," he announced. "I challenge any one of you to an eating match."_

_At that a thin, red-headed giant called Loki stepped out and behind him two giants each carrying an enormous plate heaped high with joints of meat. There must have been meat from at least sixteen oxen on each plate. Loki sat down and started to eat and in no time had emptied the plate, leaving only the clean bones. Imagine his surprise when he looked at his opponent's plate and found that the thin red-haired man had eaten not only the meat but the bones and plate as well._

_"And now it is my turn," announced Thor. "First I challenge anyone to out drink me." For Thor could drink more than any god or human._

_An enormous drinking horn was brought out of the castle and Thor took a deep breath and raised it to his lips. He took three great gulps from the horn but to his amazement, when he put it down the level in the horn was only a little lower than before._

_"I am also the strongest of all the gods," he boasted, "give me another test."_

_"If you can lift my cat up, then I shall believe that you are the strongest," said Uganda Loki. He whistled and a small grey cat slunk out of the castle. Thor grinned and bent down to lift the little animal, but no matter how hard he tried, he could only lift one paw of the cat from the ground._

_"One last test," Thor demanded, "and then I shall admit defeat."_

_"Very well," said Utgardaloki. "You must wrestle with my old nurse Elli and we shall see who wins."_

_An old, wrinkled woman came slowly out of the castle and stood before Thor._

_"Are you afraid to wrestle with an old woman?" she demanded. "No, by the Bifrost Bridge!" retorted Thor, and rushed at her. They grappled together and slowly but surely, Elli forced Thor to his knees._

_Thor and Loki were ashamed and amazed._

_"Never have I been beaten before," said Thor. "These are indeed mighty giants." They turned to go when Utgardaloki stopped them._

_"Stay a moment," he said. "I will explain why you were defeated. I would never dare to let you in, for you are truly the strongest gods of all. When you met Skrymir in the forest it was none other than me. When I lay down, I covered my head with mountains to protect myself. You may see what damage you did."_

_Thor looked at the mountain range in the distance and saw that huge trenches and valleys had been gouged out of it. "When Loki tried to out beat Logi, he failed because Loki is none other than fire, and fire consumes everything. The drinking horn that Thor could not empty is always full because the other end is dipped into the sea, and by lowering the level of the horn, Thor has caused the first tides to appear. The cat is none other than the serpent Midgrade, which is coiled around the centre of the earth and by lifting one paw, Thor has caused gigantic earthquakes. Finally the old nurse, Elli, is really old a film fell age. So you see, your strength is amazing."_

_Thor was furious when he found out that he had been tricked. With a mighty war cry, he rushed at Utgardaloki and raised his hammer to smash him into the ground. But the magician was too quick for him and in a twinkling; the castle and the giants disappeared, leaving only the sighing trees of the forest and the rushing winds of the plain._

I copied and pasted this story and really hopped to find more ones like that. I know Loki is kinda mean but I liked him more than Thor.

* * *

"Laufey, Fury wants you!" Agent Hill said as she barged through the door.

"What? Why?" Laila replyed as she sat up in bed stil half asleep.

"It's somthing to do with the Teseract."

"Why does he want me?"

"I don't know." She lied.

Laila turnt over and whent back to sleep.

"Don't go back to sleep." Agent Hill called through the door.

Laila groaned and got dressed.

**I hope you guys like my story! Please leave a review? It took me ages to write!**


End file.
